Tim McGraw
by Angel1039
Summary: SONGFIC/ONESHOT But when you think: Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song The one we danced to all night long: The moon like a spotlight on the lake... Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift... its kind of the way I see the song... GWDM... Read and Review!


**A/N: Okay I know I am supposed to be working on my other stories, but I have a writters block on all three, so I was thinking about doing this song fic-one shot thing. Then I kept hearing this song, so I decided to do it. The song is Tim McGraw by Taylor Swift. I hope to get lots of reviews for it, because this is my first story like this. Let me know what you think! Enjoy and Review!**

_

* * *

_

_"Hi Ginevera."_ Thats what started it all. It had been my sixth year, the very begining in fact, maybe late September or early October. That date is a little fuzzy to me. I hadn't thought much of it then, though it did shock me. He was the only one to ever call me Ginevera, except my mother, but that was when she was really mad. Every one called me Ginny, I would even let Gin slide. In fact I had a lot of nicknames for my first few years at school, but no one ever called me by my first full name. I had been sitting under a tree by the lake. The weather was still warm, and the shade under the tree felt good, especially when a nice breeze would blow. He walked up behind me, I was unaware of him at first, until he spoke. When he did, I turned to look at him. I had seen him a few times over summer break, having joined the order. I just didn't know we were on speaking terms.

"Uh, hi Draco." I was looking up at him from where I was sitting at the base of the tree. A few moments later he sat down and thats were it began. We spent the day talking, even into the night. We talked about everything and anything. For those hours, neither of us had a care in the world. No one bothered us, in fact no one had been outside since the sun set. After the sun set, we both were laying on the ground, looking up into the cloudless sky. My eyes were on the sky when I felt someone looking at me. I turned my head over to him. My eyes met his. I gave a somewhat confused smile and he just smiled back at me. He took his hand and gently touched my face. Thats when this new feeling took over me. I saw Draco in a way I never had before. He then propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes still on mine. I rolled back onto my back, still looking up at him.

"You know you have the most beautiful eyes ever. They just seem to shine like nothing else." I gave him a shy smile as he leaned forward. His lips touched mine. It was short and sweet, but it was perfect. Thats the day that it all started, including the day I started dating Draco Malfoy.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined, _

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night I said: _

_"That's a lie" _

The school year flew by and everything seemed so easy. People took to us dating pretty well. Summer came and I got to spend all my time with him, seeing as all of us were staying at Grimmuald Place. I woke up one morning to a car horn. I quickly got dressed to see whats going on. I threw a pair of jeans, one of my frist pairs that were not my brothers, and a tank top. I ran outside to see a truck parked in the driveway. It was actually a peice of shit. I walked over to it and saw Draco sitting in the driver seat. I smiled and walked over to the driver window. He quickly pressed his lips on mine, before pulling away. I laughed at him.

"Your first car?" He nodded happily. I smiled at him. "It a peice of shit." I said jokingly. He turned to look at me, mock shock on his face. Then he nodded.

"It is true. However it is my frist car, and the first crappy thing I own." I rolled my eyes at him. "Just get in the car." I laughed and ran around to the passenger side of the car and got in. We were running out of days of summer, so we wanted to make the most of it. He pulled out of the driveway and sped off. We drove around for hours, until one song came on.

"Hey this was the song I was talking about." He turned the radio up and bit to listen to it. _I went sky diving I went Rocky Mountain climbing I went 2.7 seconds on a bull named fumanchu and I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter and I gave forgiveness I'd been denying and he said someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying. _He looked at me.

"What about it?" I looked at him.

"The song I told you about. The one that reminded me of us." He continued to listen. A smile showed up on his face.

"Who sings it?" I smiled at him when he finally realised that it was for us.

"It's live like you were dying by Tim McGraw." He smiled and continued to drive. The sun had begun to set and we were pretty sure we had no idea where we were. We just laughed about it though. We were driving down a road neither of us had seen before. It looked like an abandoned road. We marked the place in our minds and planned to come back. It reminded us of the first night we met, when we were all alone. We retuerned home later that night. I was about to get out of the car when he grabbed my hand.

"Gin. We need to talk about what we are going to do at the end of the summer." I closed the car door and looked at him. I knew it was coming soon.

"I know. I am going back to school, and you are going to be hidden until Voldemort is defeated. We can figure it out when the time comes." I gave him a pleading look and he nodded. We both got out of the car and walked up to the house, both tired from a long day.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck, _

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck, _

_On backroads at night _

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long _

_An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone _

The end of August had come and I was going to return to school in a few days. I still didn't want to talk about it though. We were on our way to our backroad hideout. We just got out of a resturant after dinner. Draco wanted to take me out for a nice dinner and he bought me a beautiful black dress for it. We got to our hideout and climbed out of the car. He through a blanket in the bed of his truck and we both climbed in. The moon shone very bright and the stars remind me of the night we first started dating. He propped himself up and leaned over me. He pressed his lip against mine and I smiled into the kiss. His tounge traced across my lips and I parted them, letting his tounge explore my mouth. I began to tug at his shirt, which he removed right away. He bought his lips back to mine, before placing kisses down my neck. I arched my back and he took the oppurtunity to place his hand under my back. He began to unzip my dress and this had been the first time I had not stopped him. I usually would tell him I wasn't ready yet, but I figured now was as good a time as any. He began to slid my dress down my shoulders, placing kisses all around my neckline. He stopped and looked at me.

"Do you want to stop?" I shook my head. I couldn't really form words at the moment. "Let me know now. I won't want to stop later."

"Its okay." He smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"I love you." My body froze up. I hadn't meant to say it. I knew I was thinking it, but I did not mean for it to come out. My body relaxed a little when he placed a hand on my cheek and lightly stroked it. I looked up at him, a light smile on his face. He placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." My body relaxed and I pulled his head down to my lips. It was my first time and he made sure to make it as special as he could. At that moment, I had no idea that after one of the best nights of my life, would come one of the worst mornings. We got home late that night. Everyone was sleeping as far as we could tell. I kissed him good night and snuck up to my room. I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed, the only thing bad on my mind was that I had to return to school in three days. I fell asleep with ease and woke up the next morning with a start. For some reason at nine in the morning my eyes shot open. I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomache so I got out of bed. I put on my robe and left my room and walked into the kitchen. I looked around and found my mom.

"Morning mom." She turned with a start. Her face was a littlle red. She had obviously be wiping tears away. "Whats wrong?" She gave me a weak smile.

"Ron, Harry, and Hermione left to day. We got a clue to where you know who is, so the left in a rush." I nodded. I took a peice of toast.

"When does Draco leave." My mom's weak smile disapperered.

"He left the same time as them. You know who is to close to here." I think she said a few more words, but I couldn't make them out. I dropt my toast and ran down the hall to where his room was. My mother called after me, but I ignored it. I opened his door to find an empty room. All his stuff was gone. He was gone. The worst part was, I didn't know when I was going to see him again.

_But when you think: _

_Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song _

_The one we danced to all night long: _

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think: "That little black dress" _

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me_

I returned to school all alone. The trio was off finding Voldemort. Draco had to go into hiding and I didn't even get to say good bye. I climbed on the train alone and sat alone most of the ride. The only people I could talk to now was my friend Luna and Colin. I silently cursed myself, when I reached the Gryffindor common room that night, for having all my friends a year older than me. I shared my room with the only other gryffindor six year girls. It was just the three of us. The other two girls were Taylor and Cassie. I never really talked to either of them, so it was like having a room to myself. The month of September wasn't even the worst, it was the month were i spent most of my crying though. October was worse than tears. I was feeling sick one morning so I went to the infirmary hoping to get the day off classes. Madame Pomfrey told me to lay down on the bed and she would have a look at me. I got lost in thought while she was checking me out to see what was wrong. She began to talk to me, but I didn't hear her.

"Miss. Weasley." I looked at her.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. Whats wrong with me?" She frowned at me.

"Your pregnant." I laughed at first, but then the words sank in. My eyes went wide.

"I need the name of the father." I couldn't speak at first. I wanted to cry because I was so young and I didn't even know where the father was. Then again I was slightly happy because we actually created something together.

"Draco Malfoy." She wrote down his name and handed me a note to give to Dumbledore.

"You will need to write a letter to Mr. Malfoy." I nodded. She told me to come back after I spoke with Dumbledore and get all the potions I will need to ensure that the baby will be healthy. I did all that and then returned to my room to write the letter to Draco.

_September saw a month of tears, _

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here, _

_To see me like that _

_But in a box beneath my bed, _

_Is a letter that you never read, _

_From three summers back _

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet, _

_An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

After I graduated school, now with my son, I left London. As I wrote the letter telling Draco he was going to be a father I backed out. I was up in the owlery, the letter all ready to go.

Flashback

Draco,

_When you think: Tim McGraw, I hope you think my favorite song The one we danced to all night long: The moon like a spotlight on the lake When you think happiness, I hope you think: "That little black dress" Think of my head on your chest, An' my old faded blue jeans When you think Tim McGraw, I hope you think of me_. Okay so I didn't know how to start the letter, so I just wrote down random memories. Anyways I went to visit the hospital wing today because I was feeling sick. I'm pregnant. Its the only way I can put it. The baby is due in May and I was told that I can remain in school so it doesn't effect my education. I hope to see you soon.

I love you,

Ginevera

I stood and walked to the owlery. The steps creaked as I walked up them, making some of the owls shriek because it was so late. I opened the door and picked out one of the school's owls. I was about to tie it on his leg, when I backed out. I thought about how he is going to be when he gets out of hiding. He won't want to rush home to take care of a kid right away. I mean who knows how long he will be hiding. He will want to start where he did when he first graduated. So I took the letter and ran back to my room. I out the letter in a box and put it in the bottom of my trunk. I then collapsed on my bed and let the tears fall.

End Flashback

So here I was with my son, finally moving back to London. The war had ended over a year ago, and the trio then spent their time looking for me. Dumbledore told my family about my situation when I didn't return home from school. So they spent the past year looking for me and they found me with my two year old son. None of my family doubted that my little Tim was Draco's. He looked just like him, with a little bit of me in him. I got home and my mother nearly choked me with hugs, as well as he grandson. Tim had his father's ego and loved the attention he was getting from my family. Hermione pulled me away from the family as everyone was admiring my son.

"You need to tell him."

"I am sure he will be fine not knowing." Hermione gave me an angered look.

"Ginevera. That man has been looking for clues to find you since he got out of hiding. He knows your back now. If you don't tell him on your own, he will find out from someone else." I sighed and looked at her.

"I have a letter I was suppsed to give him when I found out. If you drive me to his place I will give it to him." She nodded and followed me and I went to get my trunk. I opened it and dug around for the box that I had in there. I pulled it out and opened it. I retrived the letter and stood back up. Hermione told everyone we were leaving and that we would be right back. She than dragged me out to her car and drove me to his place. I sat in the car for a few moment, before Hermione nearly pushed me out. I walked up to his door and opened the screen door and bit and placed the letter there, so it was noticable. I then ran back to car, tears falling down my cheeks. I know Hermione would have said something, but she must have seen my tears, so she just drove away.

_And I'm back for the first time since then: _

_I'm standin' on your street, _

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep, _

_An' the first thing that you'll read_

Hermione didn't say anything at first. She waited for me to calm down. She looked at me as I was wiping away the tears.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. I then turned my head and looked at her.

"Do you think he will forgive me for not telling him?" She gave me a weak smile. She then gave me a full smile. She nodded.

"Draco is a good guy. I am pretty sure he will understand." I nodded. I held back the tears as well as the doubts. We pulled into the drive way and she looked at me. "Why didn't you give him the letter when you first wrote it?" I sighed.

"I figured that he wouldn't want a child so early, especially after he got out of hiding for so long." She nodded, understanding where I was coming from.

"What did it say? If you don't mind telling me, that is." I nodded. Telling her that it was okay.

_Is: "When you think: _

_Tim McGraw, "I hope you think my favorite song" _

_Some day you'll turn your radio on, _

_I hope it takes you back to that place _

_When you think happiness, _

_I hope you think: "That little black dress" _

_Think of my head on your chest, _

_An' my old faded blue jeans _

_When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me_

Tim and I were going to stay at Grimmauld place until I was able to find a stable job. I didn't want to depend on Draco forgiving me, so I began looking for one. After a couple days I finally finished unpacking. Tim was getting along with everyone in the family and they all seemed to love him. I loved staying here now because pretty much everyone else had moved out. I woke early the next morning so I could make Tim breakfest and find a job. While he was eating I quickly rushed up stairs and changed into black slacks and a white blouse. I walked downstairs as Harry was helping Tim wash his dish. The door bell rang and I walked over and answered, not thinking twice of who may be on the other side. I opened the door and there stood Draco. I let out a gasp and before I could even speak he walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He held me so tight, but not to the point where I couldn't breathe. I baried my face in his shoulder and let the tears I had been holding in out. When I began to calm down and pulled away. He cupped my face in my hands and looked right at me.

"Where is he?" I called Tim into the room and Draco froze right on that spot. I couldn't speak and obviously neither could Draco. Tim seemed to understand, especially because he had seen pictures of Draco before, when Ginny tried to explain where his father was. He walked over and Draco scooped him and held onto him tight as if he let him go he would never see him again. At that moment I knew he was already in love with Tim. Harry walked in the room and saw Draco holding Tim and smiled at me. He waited for Draco to set him down before he led Tim upstairs so he could get him ready to visit my other brothers. Draco looked at me, his eyes stared straight at me like they had that first night. He walked over and kissed my forehead. He looked down at me and I looked up into his eyes. A smile broke out on his face.

"What?" I asked, expecting something about how Tim looks so much like him. He looked at me still, his smile as wide as ever.

"Have I ever told you that your eyes shine like nothing else."

_You said the way my blue eyes shined, _

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_I said: "That's a lie" _


End file.
